


you're not a snack, you're the whole damn meal

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Come Eating, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Edgeplay, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Felix, what’s your favourite side dish?”“Bangchannie-Hyung!”If only it was known how true that statement was.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 249
Collections: Anonymous





	you're not a snack, you're the whole damn meal

Being the leader of Stray Kids, Bang Chan often had a lot on his mind. 

Whether it was about deadlines for producing songs for comebacks, keeping track of both group and individual schedules and checking up on both the other members mental and physical health there was always something to do, always something to think about. 

But right now he wasn’t thinking about his responsibilities as a leader; only about Felix. The other boy had been edging Chan for a while, fingering him at a slow pace with one finger before slowly adding more fingers, only to pretend he was about to fuck him and instead Felix began sucking hickeys into his neck and chest.

The younger stopped his ministrations on Chan’s neck and looked up to see how the leader was looking, smirking when he saw the older boy looking flushed, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead as his hips bucked up desperate for Felix to stop teasing and give him what he wanted. Felix took notice and flipped the two of them over so that Chan was now on top of him and he laid against the bed using a pillow to prop himself up.

“Come sit on my face baby boy,” Felix invited his eyes teasing as he saw the way Chan’s cock twitched knowing what was going to happen next.

Bracing his hands on the headboard, Chan positioned himself so that his ass was in Felix’s face and bit back a whine when he felt the younger squeeze his ass harshly trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Felix circled Chan’s rim with his tongue, putting enough pressure to cause pleasure but not too much so the leader would beg for more. And beg he did, biting down on his lip as he whimpered, desperate for Felix to give him more, wanting to feel completely satisfied.

“Felix,” Chan begged breathlessly, “please I need more.”

“What this isn’t enough for you,” Felix pulled away eliciting an upset whine from Chan, “such a greedy baby aren’t you?”

“Lixie, please,” Chan pleaded, tears coming from his eyes due to being edged for what felt like forever.

Felix realised how desperate his Hyung was getting and decided to have mercy on the boy. He returned to his place and he circled Chan’s entrance with his tongue a couple of times before plunging in. Beginning to fuck him with his tongue, Felix took pleasure in listening to Chan’s beautiful moans, the older trying to ride his face due to his desperation, it was evident just how good he was feeling.

“Fe-Felix,” Chan warned his moans interrupting his words.

Felix hummed in response preoccupied with his current task.

“I think I-I’m gonna cum.”

The younger boy ignored Chan’s words in favour of sucking harder on his rim, spreading his ass cheeks apart for better access. Chan’s moans got louder encouraging Felix to fuck him deeper and faster with his tongue feeling heat in his stomach at the sounds that Chan made whenever he pleasured him, knowing that he was the only one who made the older this way, that he was the only thing on Chan’s mind, that the leader wouldn’t moan any other name apart from his.

His thoughts came to pass when Chan’s thighs suddenly seized up as he came with a loud moan bordering on a scream. He rocked back and forth on Felix’s face as he rode out the high of his orgasm, white ropes of cum squirting from his cock. Felix continues to suck and lick at his whole making him whine and whimper due to oversensitivity tears falling down his face. Eventually, Felix detaches his mouth in favour of moving Chan to sit on top of his lap looking at the older’s face and smiling at how he looked.

“Did I make you feel good Hyung?” Felix muttered sensually, placing kisses under Chan’s eyes where there were tear stains.

“So good Lixie,” Chan answered, his words slightly slurred together as he recovered from the intensity of his orgasm.

The two of them laid there for a while, Felix using one hand to caress Chan’s back while the other was placed on the older’s ass. Chan calmed down after a while and then started nudging at Felix, clearly wanting something.

“What is it, baby boy? You horny again?”

“I want to suck you off,” Chan said looking at Felix pleadingly. Felix felt his dick twitch in his boxers and gave a sly smile to his lover.

“How can I say no when you look so desperate my little prince?”

Chan moved off of Felix so the younger could slip off his briefs and reveal his hard leaking member which was already hard and dripping with precome. Looking at the leader Felix chuckled at how he was practically drooling just at the sight of his clock when he hadn’t even done anything yet. 

Wasting no time, Chan positioned himself so that his mouth was right next to Felix’s dick but made no movement to suck it. Instead, he pressed kisses to the head and licked a stripe from his balls to the head before finally wrapping his lips around the head of the cock and sucked on it. Felix groaned softly as Chan began sucking away, working himself to start deepthroating the younger, wet noises becoming loud in the room as he took more of Felix’s length into his mouth. After taking all of his length into his mouth Chan hummed in content, the vibrations making Felix groan louder than last time. Clutching at the leader’s hair, Felix pulled him clean off his cock and brought his face towards him so that he could kiss him deeply, his tongue darting into Chan’s mouth so that he could taste himself.

“You want me to come in your mouth darling?” Felix asked when they pulled away but still so clouded that their breath could embrace.

“Mouth and face. Please.”

“Always so polite,” Felix muttered, giving Chan one more peck before directing his head back to his cock.

Chan began sucking with a newfound fervour, eager to please Felix just how the younger had pleased him just moments before. Felix’s hands were still tangled in his hair as he watched Chan sucking enthusiastically. 

“I’m gonna come soon baby boy, you ready?”

Chan answered by sucking harder and faster than he had before, the wet, sloppy sounds intensifying as his grip on Felix’s thighs tightening. Laughing, Felix threw his head back against the headboard looking up at the ceiling. The heat in his core only grew and he finally released, staring at Chan as he pulled back allowing some of the cum to land on his tongue while the rest of it landed on his face, some of it even got on his eyelashes. Panting deeply and heavily, Felix raised himself up so that he was sitting right in front of Chan while the elder tried to lick up all of Felix’s come. He swiped some of the cum off Chan’s face with his finger and then placed the finger in Chan’s mouth so that he could suckle on it.

The younger up from the bed taking off the blanket that they laid on the bed beforehand and putting it in the laundry basket before going to the bathroom to get a wet towel and using it to clean up Chan and himself. Then he retrieved clothes for both of them prioritising Chan and helping him get into his clothes before putting on his own clothes and slipping into the bed next to his worn-out boyfriend.

“You feeling good hyung?” Felix asked softly, brushing his bangs from his face.

“Yes Felix,” Chan said with a smile, “I always feel good with you."


End file.
